


Oumami sounds likes Oh Mami

by pregame_kaede_kinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Can be seen as platonic?, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kokichi, I think that’s all, M/M, OOC characters, Ouma not Oma, i didn’t proofread so don’t attack me plz, i guess, i think, i’m proud of the way i wrote kokichi but rantaro just felt off, nvm i wrote this with gay in mind you can’t see it as platonic, oh wait he’s cute all the time oops, rating because miu is mentioned so that should tell enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pregame_kaede_kinnie/pseuds/pregame_kaede_kinnie
Summary: Kokichi barges into Rantaro’s room for a surprise sleepovernot platonic? kinda platonic? platonic until the end??I hope the story isn’t as bad as the summary
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Oumami sounds likes Oh Mami

**Author's Note:**

> Is it noticeable that I never played the game, only watched bits and pieces of gameplay on yt and watched a summary of the game instead of watching full gameplay
> 
> Yeah so ooc probs

With a sigh, Rantaro flops onto his bed, grabbing his phone and mindlessly scrolling through social media.

Rantaro's grades had dropped (barely), because of the fact he had been helping Kokichi with his part time job for a month, so Kokichi could buy Kirumi a birthday gift as a thanks for putting up with him for so long. Rantaro could practically hear his mother's _“I'm not mad, just disappointed.”_ , which made him cringe and realize he's been staring at a cat gif for 20 minutes now.

_Today had been tiring._ Rantaro chuckled humorlessly.

"Hey, Kokichi." Rantaro said when he heard the familiar _click_ , that indicated Kokichi had lockpicked his way inside again _(which Rantaro found completely unnecessary, because Rantaro had given him an extra key. When asked about his reasoning, Kokichi always answers “Using a key is too_ booooriiinng _!” Which Rantaro doesn't understand, but doesn’t question further)._

"Hey, big bro Taro!" Kokichi greets with enthusiasm, flopping onto Rantaro, who moved out of the way before he could.

"Is there a specific reason you're here?" Rantaro asks, continuing to scroll through social media, not having to look up to know Kokichi is pouting.

"You're not even paying attention to me! Bad big bro!" The waterworks start, but disappear as soon they appear when Rantaro looks up at Kokichi, who is now grinning happily. "To answer your question, yes there is a reason. And that reason just happens to be a called a _surprise sleepover!_ " Kokichi cheered, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis.

"A sleepover? I didn't know we were having one." Rantaro hums in thought, wondering why the sudden decision, before remembering that Kokichi was impossible to understand and leaving it at that.

"Geez, Taro. What part of surprise don't you understand?" Kokichi huffs dramatically, crossing his arms, before jumping up, excited as ever again. "Where are the snacks?!" Kokichi asks with so much enthusiasm, Rantaro imagines a dog tail wagging behind Kokichi.

"Sorry, Kichi, but I didn't buy any snacks." Rantaro smiles apologetically. Kokichi's face is blank for a moment before he looks for something under the bed–

"Lo and behold! Snacks!" Kokichi's eyes sparkled as he pulls lots of snacks from underneath Rantaro's bed.

"When did those get here?" Rantaro questioned, though it was mostly curiosity rather than confusion (like most should react). Kokichi smiled, a proud expression on his face.

"I've been gathering these for 2 weeks!" Kokichi bragged.

"I wonder how I hadn't noticed." Rantaro hummed again, skimming through the snacks.

There were chips, cookies, popcorn, cake and chocolate.

"It's because you're not very observant of your surroundings." Kokichi informs, his voice a tad bit more serious than usual. "Just observing everyone around you won't help you in the future."

"The future? What do you mean by that?" Rantaro glanced at Kokichi, only to notice his playful smile on his face once more.

"The future where you join my super secret original of course! Now, then, we need to watch a movie or this isn't a sleepover!" Kokichi exclaims, grabbing his laptop and the snacks on the ground, placing them on Rantaro's bed instead.

Both boys are sat down on the bed, not too close, but not too far. Kokichi was already devouring the snacks, before they had even chosen a movie. He scrolled through Netflix on Rantaro's laptop, stopping on a random horror movie.

"I thought you didn't like horror?" Rantaro read the description of the movie (it sounded like a boring and cliché horror story). Kokichi just shrugged and started the movie.

Not even 10 minutes in and Kokichi shrieked clinging to Rantaro for support. Rantaro just wrapped his arms around Kokichi, who thankfully didn't make any suggestive jokes(?) like he usually did with all the other boys in their class. 

Kokichi would often cling onto Rantaro during the more scary parts for him, and when it got exceptionally scary he would bury his head in Rantaro's chest. Rantaro reciprocated by playing with Kokichi's hair to distract him, which seemed to be working, because Kokichi had been so distracted he had fallen asleep on Rantaro.

Rantaro shut the laptop off, having not paid attention to it and instead been paying attention to Kokichi the entire time. He couldn't help but feel Kokichi had chosen a horror movie on purpose, but the amount of fucks given were none. Infact, Rantaro liked this outcome more than any other that could have arisen had they not have watched a horror movie.

As the only conscious one in the room, Rantaro had to clean everything up. He tucked Kokichi into and moved all the snacks and his laptop to the ground, too tired to put them away, before crawling into bed with Kokichi. Kokichi, in his sleepy haze, wrapped his arms around Rantaro's torso and clung to him like a cute koala (Rantaro had given up on ignoring the gay voice in his head a long time ago). Rantaro in return, wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist.

Somehow, Rantaro felt as if this was Kokichi’s apology. Barge in to distract him from thoughts he didn’t necessarily like too much _(which Rantaro had found out to be true when he came to his dorm room after breakfast and he found a note along with a box full of Rantaro’s favorite snacks)._

_Rantaro fell asleep to the sound of Kokichi's soft breathing–_

–and woke up to Miu barging in to wake him up and get him to breakfast, witness them cuddling and then tell everyone in their class that they fucked.

The worst(?) part was that Kokichi didn't deny any of her claims.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted so badly to have 1k words I nearly cried when I couldn’t figure out ways to add more lol
> 
> Also, I imagine Tsumugi just immediately writing a fanfic after hearing what Miu told the class


End file.
